El Tipico Juego
by BeRsErKeR-Killy
Summary: Esta fanfic no esta basado en Kei Kurono y compañia, sino en personajes que he inventado, tampoco hay personaje principal todos son importantes, los capitulos seran cortos y narrados por un personaje diferente en cada capitulo
1. Chapter 1

**El Típico Juego**

**Capitulo 1**

Sentado un típico adolescente en una banca en medio de un parque a la media noche, muy cómodo el chico mira para arriba y ve como las estrellas brillan, el chico suspira y del morral que tiene junto a el saca un revolver mientras sigue mirando a las estrellas, de sus ojos empiezan a salir las típicas lagrimas de dolor, pone el revolver en su sien y abriendo sus ojos lo mas que puede, jala el gatillo…

BAAAM!

_Aun no me siento libre…_

Hey! Abre los ojos

Mientras abro los ojos veo que hay un tipo enfrente de mi

Estas bien? –Dice el tipo-

Si, estoy bien -le digo mientras me levanto- quien es usted? en donde estoy?

Me llamo Javier, y en donde estamos… bueno, eso es lo que todos queremos saber…

_Todos?_ Miro alrededor y veo que estoy en una sala de un apartamento pequeño con varias personas sentadas en el suelo, todos me miran raro

Javier me mira y con cara de que ve algo asqueroso, me dice: oye chico, tienes sangre por toda la cara

Me limpio rápido la sangre con mi camisa,_ ¿no se supone que este muerto?_, Esto es el cielo o el infierno? –le pregunto a Javier-

Javier: No sabemos, pero parece que todos los que están aquí ya han muerto y llegamos aquí de alguna manera, creo que esa esfera negra tiene algo que ver con nosotros

Javier se hace a un lado y detrás de el hay una enorme esfera negra en medio de la sala.

_Pero que es esto? Que hace toda estas personas aquí y que es esa cosa negra?_

Javier: recuerdas cual es tu nombre? –Me dice mientras me ayuda a levantarme del suelo-

Mi nombre es Daniel,…desde cuando están aquí?

Javier mira su reloj y dice: creo que como dos horas

Pero parecieran que fueran dos siglos! –Grita una mujer con un vestido de fiesta rojo-

Ya cállate, desde que estas aquí te la pasas quejándote como si nosotros tuviéramos la culpa! –Le responde un gordo que esta al otro lado de la sala-

Javier: no empiecen otra vez! Deberían estar pensando como salir de aquí en vez de ponerse a pelear

La mujer del vestido rojo se pone de pie y patea la puerta y dice: no podemos girar el pomo de la puerta ni tumbarla, no podemos romper las ventanas y por mas que gritemos nadie nos escucha, dime que opciones nos queda para salir?

Un chico como de mi edad se levanta y golpea la esfera negra, esta maldita cosa debe tener algo para poder salir de aquí, estoy seguro de eso –dice el chico- y vuelve a golpear la esfera

Todos se ponen inquietos, el gordo se levanta y empuja al chico, ya cálmate Kevin, no sabemos para que será esta cosa así que no la rompas! –dice el gordo-

Javier: ya cálmense todos! Y esperemos un poco más para ver si alguien mas viene

Todos se sientan en el suelo de nuevo y tras transcurrir 20 minutos, Javier se levanta y se para en medio de la sala

Javier: si vamos a estar atrapados para siempre quiero saber con quien estoy, vamos a tratar de conocernos para ver si tenemos algo en común

Javier señala a Kevin y dice: cual es tu nombre, edad y en que trabajas?

Kevin: que? Porque yo primero?

Javier: no seas pendejo, y responde!

Kevin cruza los brazos y mira a un lado y dice: mi nombre es Kevin, tengo 19 años y trabajo en un bar.

Javier: quien sigue? -Y apuntándome con su dedo dice- que tal tu Daniel?

_¿Coño porque me toco a mi? No pudiste elegir a otro? Odio hablar en publico,_ Daniel baja la cabeza y dice: me llamo… Daniel tengo 18 años y no trabajo ni estudio

Javier: OK, quien sigue?

La mujer vestida de rojo dice: me llamo Gloria tengo 31 años y no necesito trabajar –diciendo esto de una manera muy prepotente-

Kevin: si claro 31… -diciendo esto con una sonrisa en su cara-

Gloria le muestra el dedo y dice: jodete enano!

Javier: ya basta, sigamos, -mira al gordo y dice- quieres compartir algo de información?

El gordo pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y dice: mi nombre es José, tengo 28 años y soy técnico de computación

Javier: bueno ahora faltan uds dos

Es un chico y una chica, el chico dice: me llamo Mario y ella es Maria mi hermana, tenemos 20 años y somos estudiantes –mientras Mario habla Maria se agarra del brazo de su hermano-

Javier: bueno parece que solo falto yo, mi nombre es Javier tengo 25 y soy taxista

A NEW MORNING HAS COME, A MORNING OF HOPE, HERE WE GO: ONE, TWO, THREE!

_Pero de donde viene esa música?_ Todos miran por todas parte de la sala desconcertados

Maria grita y señala: miren algo le pasa a la esfera!

En medio de la oscura esfera aparecen manchas blancas que empiezan a tomar formas de letras:

LA HAN CAGADO, SUS VIDAS HAN TERMINADO, COMO USEN SUS NUEVAS VIDAS DEPENDE ENTERAMENTE DE MI, O ESA ES LA TEORÍA

Daniel: nuevas vidas? Entonces si morimos…

Gloria: pero que coño pasa aquí? Es un programa de televisión o que?

Kevin: no creo que seamos tan famosos para que los punk´d nos hagan esto

José: cállense, están apareciendo mas letras!

AHORA SI MUCHACHITOS, LES TOCA SALIR Y MATAR A ESTA PERSONA

KIRAKURA

En la parte izquierda de la esfera sale una foto en blanco y negro de una persona, luce como el típico esteriotipo del bibliotecario con lentes, con un traje marrón, cabello blanco y alto

CARACTERÍSTICAS:

HABLADOR

CEGATON

LE GUSTA

TELÉFONOS, TELEVISIÓN

CITA

TAKE IT!

Javier: matar? Que clase de juego es este? Yo no voy a matar a nadie

La esfera se abre por los costados y aparecen colgados varios maletines blancos y dentro de la esfera se ve una persona conectada a la esfera, esta desnuda y pálida, parece que estuviera muerto

Mario se acerca a la esfera: este tipo que hace aquí? Esta muerto? –estira su mano para tocarlo-

Maria: no lo toques –Maria jala a Mario por el brazo-

Gloria: estos maletines tienen nuestros nombres

Gloria abre su maletín y encuentra una extraña ropa, la saca del maletín y dice: yo no me voy a poner esto, que asco quien diseño esto?

Los demás se ponen a abrir sus maletines

Mario: para que es esta ropa?

José: que estupidez, entonces esto si es un programa de T.V?

Maria: bueno si es un programa, supongo que quieren que nos pongamos esto no? –Maria saca el traje y va a otro cuarto del apartamento- vigila aquí! –le dice a su hermano- Mario se pone enfrente de la puerta del cuarto

Mario: en verdad vas a ponerte eso? No te da pena?

Maria: claro que si, pero estoy segura que si nos ponemos los trajes tal vez nos dejen salir de una vez

Kevin: miren también hay armas aquí dentro de la esfera, vamos a volar la puerta!

Javier: hey ten cuidado con eso!

Kevin se pone de frente a la puerta y dice: cállate, acaso te crees nuestro líder o que?

Kevin dispara el arma y una luz sale de esta, Kevin extrañado jala varias veces el gatillo pero no dispara excepto por esa luz

Kevin dice: que porquería no son armas de verdad –tira el arma al piso-

_Para que es esta ropa extraña? Parece un disfraz mal diseñado, yo no me pondré esta marisquera!_

Ahhhh, alguien empieza a gritar, todos voltean y se dan cuenta que es Gloria que tiene un brazo por la mitad

Gloria: mi brazo se esta desapareciendo ayúdenme! Ahhh!

Todos se acercan a ella y ven como su brazo va desapareciendo cada vez mas, de repente sus piernas empiezan a desaparecer también igual que la parte de arriba de su cabeza, todos asustados empiezan a alejarse de ella, cuando sus ojos desaparecen ella abre su boca y dice: que? Estoy en un centro comercial?.

Fin Del Capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Gloria¿Ahh¿¡Como llegue aquí?

Empieza a caminar rápidamente por los pasillos del Mall desesperada buscando una salida

_¿Como llegue aquí? Nunca había visto este Mall debo estar muy lejos de mi casa_

Mientras camina por los pasillos ve una cabina telefónica, se acerca a ella y empieza a revisar rápidamente su bolso

_Por favor que mi tarjeta todavía tenga crédito, por favor_

SI! Grita Gloria mientras marca el número de su casa

_Biiiii… Biiii…_ el teléfono sigue repicando hasta que alguien lo agarra y se oye la voz de un niño decir: _aló?... Si?_ La cara de Gloria se ilumina de felicidad como si de una pesadilla se hubiera despertado y se diera cuenta de que todo fue un sueño

Gloria: aló! Sebastián soy yo tu mami pásame a tu papi

Sebastián: aló? Porque no hablas?

Gloria: Sebastián soy yo mami! No me escuchas?

Voz lejana desde el teléfono: que paso? Quien es?

Sebastián: no se, no quieren hablar

Voz: aló? Quien habla?

Gloria: Ciro soy yo Gloria me escuchas? –La alegre cara que tenía desaparece-

Ciro: ah no, debe de ser otro chistosito haciendo llamadas para molestar, tranca si vuelven a llamar, ok?

Sebastián: si papi

_Booooooo… Booooooo… el sonido de cuelgue retumba en los oídos de Gloria_

De regreso en la habitación la mitad de ellos ya han desaparecido, quedando solo Javier, Mario y Maria

Javier: todos han dicho que los han llevado a un Mall antes de desaparecer completamente, oh! mierda ya empiezo a desaparecer también!

Maria: Mario rápido ponte el traje!

Mario: que? Para que quieres que me lo ponga?

Maria: solo póntelo! Estoy segura de que esta ropa es importante –diciendo esto con su cara de bobita que siempre usa cuando quiere que Mario haga algo por ella-

Mario: ok… ok… me lo voy aponer

Maria: rápido el otro tipo ya va a desaparecer por completo

De nuevo en el Mall los que han llegado se reúnen de nuevo para tratar de entender que ha pasado

Javier: guao! Eso si que fue extraño

Kevin: hey y donde se metió la vieja, no la he visto desde que llegamos

Daniel: será que encontró la salida, deberíamos hacer lo mismo

Kevin: hey miren esto! Esta tipa se puso el traje

Todos ellos se quedan mirando como es transferida poco a poco el cuerpo de Maria

Kevin (con voz de chulo): mi vida, no sabía que eras de las que les gustaba esa clase de fetiche

Maria: hey aléjate!

Daniel: no puedo creer que de verdad te pusiste esa cosa jejejeje de verdad que pareces fetichista jajajaja

Maria: ay ya cállense entupidos –Maria ve aparecer la cabeza de su hermano- que paso, te dio tiempo para ponerte el traje?

Mario: si, es mas cómodo de lo que se ve, hasta me dio tiempo de traerme una de esas pistolas

Maria: que? Porque la agarraste?

Mario: tu misma lo dijiste si quieren que nos pongamos esta ropa de seguro que también querrán que usemos estas pistolas falsas o no?

Maria asienta con mala gana, todos todavía desconcertados empiezan a mirar el mall en donde están atrapados

Gloria tirada en la cabina telefónica con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

_Pero que pasa? Me he muerto? soy una fantasma? No entiendo nada!_

Aunque con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas logra ver una luz que viene de una tienda, Gloria se levanta y se dirige a la tienda trata de mirar por la ventana pero esta muy oscuro, entonces decide entrar a la tienda

Gloria: hola? Hay alguien aquí? Estoy perdida

Caminando por los pasillos de la tienda se de cuenta que es una tienda de electrónica, ella un poco asustada porque nadie responde a sus llamados decide ir a ver de donde viene esa luz, al llegar al pasillo de donde proviene la luz se encuentra con montones de televisores encendidos en un canal de pura estática y un tipo viéndolos con una cara de hipnotizado, el tipo no se mueve, Gloria mira a este individuo y siente que hay algo que esta mal acerca de el así que da un paso hacia atrás, el tipo voltea la cabeza de forma brusca y dice con una voz anciana y desgastada: hey ¿where are you going¿Don't you like the show?

_Que, que esta pasando aquí! No pueden oírme, estoy sola y este tipo aquí, me estoy volviendo loca!_

Gloria: no te acerques! Tengo spray de pimienta! –Apuntándolo con un poco de tembladera al extraño individuo-

El tipo va caminando despacio hacia ella, Gloria se desespera completamente y golpea al tipo en la cara y lo rocía con el spray, sale corriendo gritando: Ayuda! Auxilio!

José: hey escucharon eso?

Daniel: escuchar que?

_¡AYUDA!_

Mario: si yo lo escuche también

José: viene de ese pasillo! –Apuntando con el dedo-

Javier: vamos a ver! de seguro es Gloria

Gloria trata de volver al único lugar que conoce en el Mall, en donde apareció por primera vez, corriendo hacia ese lugar va tirando su bolso y sus zapatos de tacones, cuando ya esta cerca se da cuenta de unas sombras que vienen hacia ella

_Quines son? Son mas tipos como ese? O son las personas con las que estaba en la habitación conmigo?_

José: hey Gloria aquí! –alzando su mando- que pasa?

Gloria se detiene por el cansancio, su cuerpo no es el de una quiciañera, se sostiene de uno de los pilares del mall mientras respira agitadamente, ve como se le va la fuerza poco a poco, siente como algo la retiene, los únicos pensamientos que pasan por su cabeza son: _por favor que se acabe esto rápido, porque me pasa esto? Nunca debí salir con el, porque no le dije que era casada, debí quedarme con mi esposo, ehh? Que es esto? _Echa un vistazo a su espalda y ve la cara de aquel individuo con los efectos del spray, ojos rojos y lagrimosos, nariz mocosa y con un extraño olor que viene de el

Gloria: Ahhh! Quitate! Ayúdenme! –tratando de empujar pero el tipo es demasiado fuerte para ella-

Los muchachos lleguen y tumban al sujeto entre todos, toman a gloria y la alejan de el

Kevin: hey estas bien?

Maria: te hizo daño?

Daniel: encontrases la salida?

Javier: miren, no es ese tipo que apareció en aquella esfera?

Daniel: si tienes razón, que le pasa porque no se mueve? Esta muerto?

José: parece que si esta muerto, su nombre no era Kirakura?

Mario: mírale su cara que le paso?

Gloria –que esta en el suelo sostenida por Maria- dice: lo rocié con todo mi spray de pimienta

Mario: ohh si pero no es solo eso

Javier: porque tiene la cara así? Esta enfermo?

Kevin: guao! Tiene la piel como si fuera una mascara barata –se acerca un poco a poco para tocarle la cara al tipo-

Mario: hey que vas a hacer?

Kevin: a tocarlo, mira lo extraño que tiene la cara

Cuando Kevin llega a tocarlo la piel se desliza sobre su cara, quedando descuadrada

Javier: hey miren si era una mascara

Mario: pero que es lo que tiene abajo? …Parece otra mascara

Daniel: bueno que esperas Kevin? Quítasela

Kevin: hey lo are porque quiero no porque tú me lo ordenas

Kevin le quita la mascara de su cara lentamente, y todos miran con horror lo que tiene de bajo de ella

Kevin: pero que es eso? No parece ser una mascara

Javier: será que sufrió de quemaduras?

José: las quemaduras no dejan la cara de ese color, y mírenle los dientes, tiene muchos! Y además los tiene tan puntiagudos, será que es un animal?

Mario: yo nunca he visto un animal así, y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer? La esfera nos dijo que lo teníamos que matar…

José: bueno y que esperas? dispárele!

Mario: y yo porque?

Kevin: como que porque? Tu fuiste el que trajo esa pistola, úsala, además son pistolas de mentira solo disparan una luz rara

Mario: bueno supongo que de verdad es un programa de televisión, ese tipo no puede ser real

José: vamos dispárale a ver que pasa

Gloria: no! Que hacen? Ese tipo es una persona lo oí decir algo antes

Maria: como? Y que fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

Gloria: no me acuerdo, era en otro idioma no lo entendí

Daniel: coño se esta levantando!

Levantándose lentamente el Kirakura abre completamente sus profundos y verdes ojos.


End file.
